ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kristallkrieg - Geschichte oder Gegenwart?
Kategorie:Spezielle Ereignisse Ich mache mir solche Sorgen, kupo! Was ist denn los, kupo? Ach, weißt du, kupo… In letzter Zeit haben die Orcs in Ghelsba und Davoi an Zahl zugenommen, kupo… Ich mache mir Sorgen um all die Abenteurer, die auf ihren Abenteuern durch diese Gebiete reisen müssen… Ach, ich verstehe dich sehr gut, kupo! In den Palborough-Minen und Beadeaux ist es nicht anders… Quadav, wohin das Auge reicht, kupo! Ihr denkt wohl, wir in Windurst hätten keinerlei solche Sorgen, kupo? In Giddeus und im Oztroja-Schloss hört man nachts die Geräusche ausgiebiger Feste… Die Yagudo feiern, dass sie in letzter Zeit wieder die Überhand gewinnen, kupo! Seitdem viele erfahrene Abenteurer in den Nahen Osten ausgewandert sind, mangelt uns hier auf dem mittleren Kontinent einfach an starken Kriegern, kupo! Was soll nur aus unseren Heimatstädten werden, kupo? Wenn das so weitergeht, kupo… Meint ihr etwa… es könnte zu einem zweiten Kristallkrieg kommen, kupo!? K-K-Kupo!!! Aber… Selbst wenn es soweit kommen sollte, werden wir sicher siegen, kupo! Schließlich hat Altanas Bund schon einmal vor 20 Jahren die Beastmen zurück in ihre Schranken verwiesen, kupo! Ich hab’s, kupo! Wir müssen einfach wieder ein Bündnis auf die Beine stellen, kupo! So wie damals Altanas Bund… Der wird den Beastmen den Garaus machen, kupo! Hm, für so einen Bund müssten wir die besten Krieger zusammensuchen, kupo… In welcher Nation finden wir wohl die stärksten unter ihnen? Sicher in der Nation, die im Kristallkrieg am stärksten war. Doch welche war das nur, kupo… ... Es will ja wohl keiner anzweifeln, dass die stärksten Krieger im Kristallkrieg die von der Königlichen Garde San d’Orias waren, oder etwa doch, kupo!? Edle Ritter auf ihren Chocobos… Die Rettung für die anderen Nationen in vielen Schlachten, kupo! Moooment mal, kupo! Bei dir sind wohl ein paar Schrauben locker, kupo! Es steht ja wohl außer Frage, dass die Republik Bastok die Nase vorn hatte im Krieg, kupo! Das Freischärler-Bataillon mit den tapfersten Soldaten Vana’diels! Die Eisen-Musketiere mit den stärksten Waffen Vanad’iels! Und die Elite Vana’diels, die Gold-Musketiere! Sie alle, gewappnet mit den Innovationen unserer großen Ingenieure unschlagbar, kupo! Hahaha, ihr seid beide zu komisch, kupo! Ritter! Soldaten! Ihr denkt doch nicht etwa, ohne die mächtigen Magier der Föderation von Windurst hätte Altanas Bund in der Schlacht von Xarcabard eine Chance gehabt, kupo? Pah… Du redest von den vielen kleinen Tarus, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Schnee lagen, kupo? Unsere tapferen Ritter mussten sie der Reihe nach auflesen! Duuu!!! Pass besser auf, was du sagst, kupo! :: ''--Ohohoho! Sieht ganz so aus, als ob ihr drei einen weiteren Krieg unter euch auslösen wollt ,kupo. '' Kupo!? K-Kupo… Bist du etwa…? Ein Moogle mit Perücke, kupo? Du riechst komisch, kupo!!! Was fällt dir ein, kupo? Weißt du überhaupt, wen du vor dir hast? Es handelt sich um den Ur-Moogle, der Moogle, der uns seit Anbeginn der Zeit beschützt und bewacht hat, kupo! Vor seinem Auge bleibt nichts verborgen, kupo… Er ist allwissend! Ach ja? Dann kann er uns sicher sagen, welche Nation im Kristallkrieg am stärksten war, kupo! Du hast Recht! Fragen wir ihn doch einfach, kupo! Oh, ehrenwerter Ur-Moogle, kupo! Beantworte uns, welche der Armeen in Altanas Bund damals am stärksten war, kupo! :: Hohoho… Ihr streitet euch um ein Ereignis, das erst so kurze Zeit zurück liegt, kupo? „Ku-Kurze Zeit“, kupo??? Oh, ehrenwerter Ur-Moogle, kupo… Für dich, der seit Anbeginn der Zeit existiert, ist dies sicher jüngste Vergangenheit, kupo! Ist ja auch egal jetzt, Perücken-Moogle! Sag uns, wer am stärksten war, kupo! Los! :: '' Wohl dann, kupo… …Damals waren „Diese“ am stärksten,kupo...'' „Diese“? Ich verstehe nicht, kupo… ::'' Doch nicht nur „Diese“, auch „Jene“ waren „Solche“, kupo...'' Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt die Antwort selbst nicht, kupo… ::'' Ehehe… Ich bin halt schon alt, kupo… Im Alter wird man vergesslich, kupo…'' Waaas??? Komm schon, streng deine grauen Zellen gefälligst ein bisschen an, kupo! Erinnere dich, kupo! ::'' Du bist ganz schön frech, kupo… Und verlangst auch ein bisschen zuviel von einem alten Moogle… Ich kann mich ja noch nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, was ich letzten Lichttag zum Abendessen hatte, kupo…'' ::'' Aber ihr jungen Spunde könnt mir helfen, indem ihr einen „Kristallkrieg der Gegenwart“ startet, kupo!'' „Kristallkrieg der Gegenwart“, kupo? Wow… Das hört sich ganz schön aufregend an, kupo! ::'' The rules are simple. There are several beastmen-held positions where they have spent long years stocking up large crystal clusters kupo. As an adventurer, at the request of your nation of allegiance, go cut off and bring back a piece of that cluster...kupo!'' ::Die Regeln sind einfach, kubbo! Die Beastmen haben in ihren Gebieten über lange Jahre hinweg besondere Kristalle angehäuft, kupo… Eure Aufgabe ist es, die Abenteurer aus euren Nationen in diese Gebiete zu schicken und von diesen Kristallen Splitter zu beschaffen, kupo! ::'' Die Nation, die die meisten Kristallsplitter sammelt, wird sicherlich die Nation sein, die damals im Kristallkrieg am stärksten war, kupo… Eurem Streit wäre somit ein für allemal ein Ende bereitet, kupo! Und, was haltet ihr davon, kupo?'' Hört sich ja lustig an, kupo… Aber… Aber ob man mit so etwas gerecht einen so schwerwiegenden Streit über die Geschichte besiegeln kann, kupo? ::'' Gerecht? KUPO! Ihr wisst doch wohl, dass die Sieger die Geschichte schreiben… So war es schon immer und so wird es auch immer bleiben, kupo… Aus dieser Simulation wird ein Sieger hervorgehen. Dieser Sieger, darf die Geschichte schreiben, kupo!'' „Simulation“, kupo… Äääh, KUPO!? ::'' Wenn die Abenteurer darin wetteifern, wer am meisten Kristalle sammeln kann, ist das ja wohl ein Kristallkrieg, oder etwa nicht, kupo? Gerechter kann man diesen Streit ja wohl nicht beenden, kupo!'' Ich verstehe… Der Ur-Moogle hat Recht! Es wird sich sicherlich niemand beschweren dabei, kupo! ::'' Ihr seid also einverstanden, kupo? Dann schickt gleich Abenteurer aus euren Nationen in den „Kristallkrieg der Gegenwart“, kupo! '' Sehr gut, mit ein bisschen Anstrengung (seitens der Abenteurer natürlich, kupo…) können wir diesem Streit also ein Ende bereiten, kupo! Einer für Alle und Alle (Abenteuer) für Einen (Moogle), kupo! (Ein Glück muss ich nichts Anstrengendes dabei machen, kupo…) Auf in den Kampf, kupo (Die Abenteurer natürlich, ich warte lieber im Mog-Haus darauf, wie das Ganze ausgeht, kupo…) ---- Veranstaltungszeitraum :Das Ereignis wird vom 08.11.2007, 8.00 Uhr (GMT) bis zum 15.11.2007, 8.00 Uhr (GMT) stattfinden. Die Regeln: :1. Um am „Kristallkrieg der Gegenwart“ teilnehmen zu können, müsst ihr einfach einen Moogle in den folgenden Arealen ansprechen. ::Süd-San d’Oria (K-9)/ Bastok-Markt (G-8)/ Windurst-Wälder (K-10) :2. Sucht dann die riesigen Kristalle (Huge Crystals) in den folgenden Beastmen-Gebieten und brecht einen Splitter davon ab! ::Ghelsba-Außenposten / Palborough-Minen / Giddeus / Davoi / Beadeaux / Oztroja-Schloss ::*Werden die Berüchtigten Monster um die riesigen Kristalle herum besiegt, erhalten alle Spieler im Areal für eine befristete Zeitspanne einen Bonus auf Kristallsplitter. . :3. Nachdem ihr Kristallsplitter besorgt habt, kehrt zum Moogle in der Stadt zurück und leistet Berichterstattung! Die Nation, deren Abenteurer am meisten Kristallsplitter sammeln, wird als Siegernation aus dem Ereignis „Kristallkrieg – Geschichte oder Gegenwart?“ hervorgehen! :** Innerhalb des Veranstaltungszeitraums könnt ihr so oft am Ereignis teilnehmen, wie ihr möchtet. Ergebnis :Nach Beendigung des Veranstaltungszeitraums wird für alle Server berechnet, die Abenteurer welcher Nation am meisten Kristallsplitter gesammelt haben. Das Ergebnis werden wir auf unseren Topics-Seiten bekannt geben. :Für die Abenteurer der Siegernation gibt es mit Sicherheit eine Belohnung!